


I'd give you the world on it's knees

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/F, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M, a little spanking a little bloodplay, its mostly porn with a little scaffolding of plot, theres some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg was familiar with the vessel of Sam Winchester, but she had never seen Lucifer before. He had always been a thought, a cause to serve, the idolization at the center of Azazel’s dedication and focus that had been passed to Meg. Lucifer was their God, and she had worshipped him as humans worshipped their absent God in the skies - from a distance. But now he was before her walking in a human vessel. Behind the familiar face of Sam, Lucifer shone bright, and she knew now why he was the Morningstar. He was beautiful and terrifying, mangled grace a rust red corona around his head, points of light radiating outward, a beacon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd give you the world on it's knees

The sheets were moldering and the mattress was soft with rot. Black and green mold blossomed across the walls where the plaster remained with wallpaper hanging off in limp strips. One wall was knocked out, the other was stripped to the lathe, the window was broken and what had used to be delicate lace curtains were shredded and tangled. Through the splintering rafters where a corner of the ceiling had collapsed in with the roof, the edge of the moon could be seen bright and sliver in the clear night sky.

Meg couldn’t care a whit for the decaying scenery of the abandoned farm house. She was far too busy writhing against the sinuous body of the demon above her. Ruby had always had an appealing form, thick black smoke curling in the corners of empty eyes and gaping sharp toothed maw, her horns thick twisted things curving back close against her head, the flickering apparition of her true form pushing out from whatever meatsuit she wore had a tendency to subsume the physical in favor of her demonic appearance. But Meg had to admit, she had a pretty little body now. Dark wavy hair tumbling over her shoulders and skin even more pale in silver light, the grin of plush lips was positively wicked in her sweet face. It was no one wonder she had Sam eating out of her hand.

Ruby was straddling one of Meg’s thighs, grinding down against her, pressing her own firm thigh between Meg’s legs so she could arch and roll against it. Slender fingers gripped her hips, Ruby bent over as they rocked together, breasts swaying and stomach curling with rhythmic motions.

"You have everything set?"

Meg laughed and smiled, hands reaching up to cup her breasts. “Oh yes, the trap is all ready for me to spring. I won’t fuck it up this time. But you’ve got to keep Sam separated from him.”

"Don’t worry about it. And once Dean is dead, as long as they hide him well enough downstairs this time, I will have Sam thoroughly wrapped around my finger without that distraction."

"And Lilith? She knows what she needs to do."

"A sacrifice for the greater good. She is ready. As childish as she can be sometimes, she’s very sharp."

"Good."

Pushing up on an elbow, Meg reached to circle her other arm around Ruby’s waist, pulling her down as Meg bucked her hips and rolled, flipping them over. Ruby sighed contentedly and spread her legs for Meg, dark hair fanned against the dirty sheets and arms splayed. She wiggled playfully and hooked the back of her knee over Meg’s shoulder, drawing her down.

Kneeling between slender legs Meg kissed the smooth skin and sunk her teeth into the flesh of the inner thigh, drawing blood and smearing her face against the mess she made, lapping and pulling at torn skin while Ruby moaned pleadingly and pushed her hips up, begging Meg in further. Bitter sharp blood on her tongue, Meg soothed her fingers along the length of Ruby’s legs, dragging nails, leaving a trail of bruises along one thigh before settling at the apex of her legs. Fingers tangled into Meg’s hair and pulled her forcefully, Ruby grinding against her face, tongue lapping at the slit and squirming into pink folds, mouth sucking at soft wet skin and teeth biting down viciously.

Ruby screamed and locked her ankles behind Meg’s head, back bowing off the bed as Meg grew more violent, fingernails digging into the swell of her hips and teeth harsh on her clit. Meg smiled against Ruby’s cunt, wet and quivering for her, leaving one hand still gripped on Ruby’s hip the other slid down to rub the heel of her palm against the clit and sink three fingers into Ruby. Curling her fingers up and twisting as she stroked inside with quick deep thrusts, Meg sealed her lips around the clit again and sucked, working her mouth and fingers together with rhythmic steady ease gradually increasing the intensity.

Ruby thrashed beneath her, hips pushing up and body a taut stretch of aching just at the precipice. Thighs trembling around her head, Meg pushed deeper into slick heat and bit down, Ruby screaming and shaking, hands clutching at her hair and blasphemy rolling off pretty lips. Meg lapped gently through the aftershocks, soothing swollen flesh, inner lips plumped up and muscles still sporadically twitching.

When Ruby laughed breathlessly and pulled her up, Meg crawled along the other demon’s body, leaving wet kisses up her stomach and sucking more bruises against her ribs and into the soft give of her breasts. Ruby pulled her up still, until she could lick the taste of herself out of Meg’s mouth, deep earth metallic and the rich blood still smearing her face.

Meg straddled Ruby’s waist, sliding her wet cunt along the soft skin of Ruby’s belly.

Ruby slapped the inside of her thighs, eyes mischievous. “Wicked bitch. You bit me.”

"I know how much you like it when Sam bites you."

Meg arched an eyebrow and rolled her hips. Then she was being pushed off by Ruby, slender bodies stronger for the demons inside them crashed down onto the wood floor covered in grime and dust, an old thin rug worn with holes scrunching underneath the roll of their bodies as they fought and scratched and bit at each other like savage things until Ruby had Meg pinned down belly first to the floor with a hand clamped on the back of her neck.

Meg’s hair was tangled around her face where it was pressed to the floor, one arm pinned underneath her, the other scratching ineffectually into soft rotting wood. Her thighs were nudged apart and the warm heat of Ruby’s body settled between her legs, a hand still holding her by the back of her neck while another dug into a hip and hauled her to her knees.

Going more than willingly, heat curling in her belly and am ache between her legs, Meg jumped when she felt a hand smack forcefully against her ass.

"Do you really think that’s going to discourage me from being bad?”

"No, I think it’s going to encourage you."

Ruby spanked her roughly, hard enough her body rocked forward with the effort, and the pressure against her neck lifted so Ruby could draw back her swings and hit hard enough to hurt a demon. Meg pushed herself up onto her elbows so she could sway with the rhythm better, arching back into the contact, spreading her legs and angling her hips.

There were hands kneading into the flesh of her backside and Meg felt lips tracing down the curve of her spine, floating in her own head and pleasantly thrumming with the painful stinging that settled under her skin. She sighed a breath she didn’t know she was holding when fingers pressed into her and Meg fell forward to rest her head against her crossed forearms on the floor, bumping her hips back asking for more. Teeth sunk into tender sore skin and she felt herself clenching around Ruby’s fingers, drenched wet and burning up.

Ruby knew all her tricks and all the dirty little things that made her meatsuit respond. Human’s bodies could be so predictable. What was interesting was the predilections of the demon inhabiting the skin meshing with the already conditioned responses of the human. Meg couldn’t quite put a finger on whether she or her stolen body liked it better, but when Ruby started to lick against the tight muscle of her anus Meg gasped and curled her toes into the torn rug pushing off her feet to press her hips even higher and writhe needy and desperate for Ruby.

Feeling that wet tongue slide around the quivering muscle before lapping against it, lips pressing closer and the slick wiggle of tongue pushing in while Ruby still worked her fingers deep and slow in Meg’s cunt, she whined and begged, leg muscles burning from being locked taut trying to stay still because Ruby was precise in her attentions and Meg could feel the heat in her belly curling tighter and tighter. All her muscles seized tight before it broke and her body rocked with the rhythmic pulse of her orgasm, Ruby working her through it and pushing her still with eager tongue and fingers till another followed quick on the heels of the first and she was a trembling mass of heat and spent muscles.

Meg collapsed onto her side, Ruby panting and shaking out her wrist before flopping down next to Meg, pushing a leg between her thighs and hooking them together.

Ruby smirked and pushed a sweat damp lock of hair off her face, tucking it behind an ear. “You look pretty when you’re a fucked out mess all dirty from me.”

"Gee aren’t you a sweet talker."

Pressing a languid kiss to her lips, faces smeared with blood and dirt and come, Ruby looked giddy with excitement as the years of planning and sacrifice were coming to a head. Meg was high strung with the anticipation too.

"We’re going to have the world on it’s knees babe." 

-

After Meg had fulfilled her role and Dean was six feet under, she waited for Ruby to finish her own work. There weren’t many more seals that needed to be broken before the final one could be. She had been waiting in the dilapidated farm house that served as a base of sorts, a rendezvous point at least, when Ruby came to her bright eyed and brimming with malicious glee. She said that Dean had been Sam’s moral compass and when Dean was out of the picture, the younger Winchester started tearing apart at the seams again, a drowning man lost at sea, and Ruby had been there to point him to shore.

It was even worse than the first time Ruby had picked him and dusted him off like a stray dog, pulling him into her web. He didn’t have much resistance to offer the second time around, putting his focus on hunting down Lilith, whom Ruby had assured him was the one to blame. If he couldn’t get his brother back he could kill the demon responsible. It was human logic, and it played perfectly into their plans. When they stood at the altar, Ruby’s blood on Sam’s tongue and Lilith’s body at their feet, when Lucifer rose, a presence of blinding light and overwhelming power, Ruby had smiled at Sam. And he said yes. 

\- 

Ruby led her then to a small town in the Midwest where Lucifer was gathering his most powerful servants - for Lucifer did not have allies or peers. Most of the people in the town had been possessed, the rest killed, while still more demons had flocked in to worship and offer themselves in service for anything and everything Lucifer needed. The town might appear almost normal to human eyes while bodies were still bustling about in a mimicry of everyday American life. But Meg could see the horns and teeth of demons crawling around every corner of the town.

In the center of the town, in a tall sturdy brick building that had been the police station, Lucifer had set up his base of operations. For several blocks surrounding it, powerful demons bristled with tension standing guard and patrolling. Meg and Ruby sauntered past.

Deep into the station, through winding corridors and down into the chill dark of the basement, they made their way. Passing through checks and inspections, they finally came to the small windowless room where Lucifer was in discussion with several demons, bent over a table sprawling with maps and papers, ancient books, strange weapons.

Meg was familiar with the vessel of Sam Winchester, but she had never seen Lucifer before. He had always been a thought, a cause to serve, the idolization at the center of Azazel’s dedication and focus that had been passed to Meg. Lucifer was their God, and she had worshipped him as humans worshipped their absent God in the skies - from a distance. But now he was before her walking in a human vessel.

Behind the familiar face of Sam, Lucifer shone bright, and she knew now why he was the Morningstar. He was beautiful and terrifying, mangled grace a rust red corona around his head, points of light radiating outward, a beacon.

Ruby hovered nearby, never far from him. An outstretched arm beckoned Meg and she stepped forward, awed silent and reverent.

He cupped her face in his hands, tilted up till her gaze met his, and bent forward to kiss her brow. His smile was calm and placid, his eyes sharp.

"Meg." 

-

As Ruby had served Lucifer to prepare his vessel, and now topside she fought beside him, so Meg served at his side for her work with Ruby and with Azazel. They were sent on missions to find powerful vessels for the other ancient ones of hell to rise in, to gather demons in closer to their base and organize their masses. They found Alistair again, and brought him to serve directly under Lucifer.

Meg saw the four hourseman come in one after another. War smiled wide and pleased, obsequious to Lucifer and arrogant to the rest of them, brimming with plans and eager. Famine came, with a hoard of demons that assisted his frail form, he whined and pleaded and made demands but Lucifer listened and sent him on his way to where his insatiable appetite would serve their cause. Plague came, a wide berth around him, willing to offer suggestion and listen to direction as well, wanting only somewhere he could continue his work. Death came, head held high and eyes cold, he was the only to openly disrespect Lucifer but he could not outright defy him, so Lucifer smiled and gave him orders with mock sincerity.

They were raising their army and spreading tendrils wide across continents, remaining under the radar temporarily while what outbreaks and fights there were could be chalked up to natural disasters and anomalies. They would gather their strength before unleashing hell on earth.

\- 

Meg stretched lazily, pushing her thigh further up in between Ruby’s legs, fingers tangled in long dark hair and lips nuzzling against the crook where her collar bone dipped under her throat. Demons didn’t need sleep, but they still liked having a bed. It didn’t need to be clean or comfortable, almost everything top side was paradise compared to hell, but there were certain habits that were easy to fall into and having sex in a bed of some sorts was one of those. The police station they’d taken over didn’t have beds per se, in the sense of having frames and box springs and mattresses, but they had a make shift nest of thin mattresses dragged out from the cells and draped in the ugly drab blankets.

Lucifer was more practical than anything. He didn’t need to set himself above his inferiors with material things and symbols, no, all he needed was a look, a tilt of his head, a twitch of his lips. Lucifer commanded the demons with absolute authority; gaudy distinctions were not his style. So the little room they’d claimed as their own, where Meg spent time with Ruby and sometimes Lucifer, was decidedly plain.

Meg didn’t mind. Ruby was the lush thing she wanted to bury herself in, she didn’t need to lay Ruby down on fine spun sheets to enjoy the graceful curves of her body and the cruel twist of her nails under Meg’s skin. The sheets were stained red with the blood they’d drawn with teeth and nails, the naked bulb that illuminated the room was dull and cast things in an wane yellow tone, but Ruby laughed and she pressed down against Meg’s thigh, writhing beneath her and pleading for more with a wicked mouth and hot tongue against the shell of Meg’s ear.

The light from the hall was sharp when Lucifer opened the door, coming in with his silent grace and shutting the door without a click, smiling down at the two of them. He was a leader who commanded unwavering loyalty, a father figure whose approval she craved, a fallen angel that could make a demon weep for lust, something unfathomably powerful and dangerous to draw her in and burn her out and she craved. Oh, she craved everything so long as it was by his hand.

He still wore the clothes Sam favored, a white t-shirt now stained, with plaid over it, well worn blue jeans and heavy boots. Lucifer shrugged out of the clothes while Meg and Ruby watched, idly petting each other. The pentagram tattoo on his chest was stark and unbroken against tan skin. Lucifer had done nothing to mar it. Perhaps he kept is as a reminder, that he was in his vessel by consent, that no demons could touch Sam. He was not truly one of them. He was the father of demons but he was an angel nonetheless, blackened and warped by the fires of hell. He was still above them, and would always be.

"Well don’t stop on my account.""

Ruby smiled and reached up for him, “Are you going to join us?”

"For a few minutes."

Meg dipped her head down and bit viciously into Ruby’s neck, making her arch and moan, fingers gripping into Meg’s hip. Ruby tilted her head back for it, sprawling on the mattress with open invitation. Lucifer let his clothes drop and kneeled on the edge of the bed, long body sinuous in it’s fluid stretch up towards them.

"I have to admit I’ve been enjoying getting reacquainted with the sins of the flesh."  
Meg continued her self appointed task of making Ruby scream for him. The other demon gasped and squirmed under her but was intent on conversation as well. She had admired Sam, as much as she twisted and manipulated him into what she wanted, what they needed, but Lucifer, his body was one that Ruby knew and loved, and now, now he was complete, powerful muscled build and tan body surrounded by his livid red aura that rolled with a cold malevolence you could feel crawl under your skin. His stained charred wings stretched massive behind him, passing through walls and ceiling for their size, they were mangled torn things.

"I’m glad, Sam always enjoyed my company."

Lucifer nudged his way between Ruby’s legs, kissing up the inside of a pale thigh.

"You know, I’ve dug around in Sam’s memories of you, just to check on a few things."

Ruby giggled when Lucifer knelt up, pressing the hard heel of his palm to her vulva and she rocked down on it. “Oh yeah?”

Meg rolled the skin of Ruby’s neck between her teeth till she tasted blood and bit hard, watching Lucifer through her lashes and the hair that had fallen across her face. He was watching the two of them with an amused smile.

"Oh yes. You did a good job of preparing him for me. And you, Meg, for giving him a final push with Dean’s death.”

Meg pulled up, flicking hair over her shoulder, blood dripping from her lips. “Flattery is unnecessary.”

“What, I can’t say a kind word to two hard working demons?”

"You know you can have anything you want from us."

“I know, and I plan on taking it.”

There were dimples in his cheeks when he smiled at them, and Ruby reached for him, still held down by Meg as she shifted aside and Lucifer kneeled up between her legs pulling them bent to hold at his sides, driving his hips forward into her. One of Ruby’s hands was still twisted in Meg’s hair, gripping tight and pulling when her mouth went wide on a gasp and she arched up, skin drawn taut over ribs.

Meg licked the blood from her lips, Ruby’s skin smeared with it but no longer bleeding, the other demon tugging at her hips, licking plush red lips. Lucifer watched them, fucking into her lazily, fingers digging into the flesh of her thighs with a cruel grip. Meg licked into Ruby’s mouth, swallowing her moans, biting the swell of her lips. Pushing up and facing Lucifer, she swung a leg over Ruby’s face and braced her hands on the other’s ribs, grinding down. Legs parted behind Ruby’s shoulders, Ruby lifted her arms to grab at Meg’s waist and set her into a rhythm, tongue slick and sure parting the lips of her vulva and making her shudder.

Head hung down, hair curtained around her face, she rolled from beneath her ribs to her hips as she rode Ruby’s face, nails sinking into the skin of the other’s stomach, hands rubbing circles. meg felt Lucifer’s hand pushing into her hair, holding it back from her face, then twisting it to snap her head up. He leaned forward to kiss her, more feral than anything, biting her lips and pressing into her mouth dirty and fast.

They both took their pleasure from Ruby, using her while biting and scratching at each other, Lucifer’s hands on her breasts and her nails sinking into his shoulders, setting a push pull rhythm into and against Ruby, hot and slick with sweat. Meg leaned across Ruby’s body to beg more of Lucifer, who was bending Ruby’s legs up over his shoulder to curl her body up and lean further towards Meg, hands sliding down her body between her legs to play with her there where Ruby’s tongue licked around his fingers and into her cunt.

Twisting around and in to each other all hands and teeth and tongue, flash of a smile, mouth parted wide on a gasp, hair stuck to her neck with sweat and body trembling, they worked into a frenzied mass of bliss before collapsing together onto the pile of mattresses and blankets. Meg and Ruby wound up each curled to one side of Lucifer, sprawling in Sam’s long body with his arms around their shoulders, fingers brushing against bruises that would be gone in a minute, lips still twisted up with satisfaction.

Ruby and Meg would lay with each other and pet until their limbs drooped and the lazy drained out sense of satiation lulled them to idleness, but they did so just the two of them when Lucifer stood to dress again, hands lingering over an ankle while he crawled off the bed. It was regrettable they couldn’t keep him tangled up with them for longer, but there was an apocalypse to run after all. 

\- 

Meg was in the central room in the basement with Lucifer when they heard that an angel had breached their defenses. The whole station was heavily warded and heavily guarded, but when word reached them that a single angel was leaving a trail of dead demons behind him and weaving deeper into the compound, Lucifer smiled beatifically and told the messenger to spread word that he wanted the angel to come to him. Meg and Ruby both staid by Lucifer’s side as he tidied a few maps off a table and stood waiting.

It was Castiel, and she watched him through open doors as he came down the hall lighting demons up from the inside when a few of the more dumb, determined ones remained in his path.

Bloodied, blade in hand, wrath of God on his face, the angel stopped in the door and glared down Lucifer.

"Sam!"

"Tsk, little brother, Sam’s not home."

"I know he’s still in there, Sam!"

"Not so much. He’s tucked tail and hid, he doesn’t really come out to play with me anymore."

Castiel shifted further into the room, wary and attempting to keep both Meg and Ruby at his back while he faced down Lucifer.

"Tell me Castiel, have you already been to Hell in an attempt to raise Dean again?"

The angel was silent but his scowl deepened. Meg smiled, she enjoyed listening to the sing song lilt of Lucifer’s voice while he taunted his prey.

"We hid him very good this time. You won’t be able to find him. Now I know that Michael is a stubborn brat, and I’m sure he’ll find a loophole. But you won’t get the Winchester ‘s back from us."

"Who was it?"

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his lower lip. “Who was who?”

"Who was it that killed him?!"

Meg laughed, arms open wide and inviting.” I had the honors, pretty boy.”

Castiel lunged for her, and Meg spun out of his way, nimble on her feet as she remained at least a finger’s breadth from his divine touch. He was jerked back when Lucifer grabbed him by the back of his coat, and Castiel spun to tear himself away, angel blade swinging but Lucifer grabbed his arm and twisted sharply, whole body following the momentum, knocking the blade from his hand. They grappled momentarily but Meg could see the pleasure in Lucifer’s eyes and she knew this was just an amusing distraction.

Soon Castiel was forced to his knees and Lucifer was pulling his arms behind his back, clamping cuffs engraved with enochian sigils around his wrists, binding him powerless. He was next to useless, at least against one such as Lucifer, who held him down on his knees with a hand to his shoulder. Castiel stilled when he realized the full weight of his situation, face blanked carefully and staring straight forward. Meg and Ruby flanked him on either side while Lucifer circled around him.

"What do you want with me?"

"It’s been some time since I’ve been in heaven. I’m sure you could fill me in."

"You won’t get any information from me."

"Oh, I will. I can be very patient, you see. And you were stupid enough to walk right into my hands with no back up. Tell me, did none of the other angels want to come on this little suicide mission. Or did you come solely as the Winchester ‘s pet angel in the misguided belief you could call Sam back?"

Castiel’s head was bowed, resigned and silent. Meg could admire his loyalty, for now. She knew it wouldn’t last.

Lucifer stalked behind the kneeling angel, Castiel’s posture straight and proud despite his hands bound behind his back. Placing one hand between his shoulder blades, there was a flare of white-blue light and Castiel gasped as Lucifer forced his wings to manifest, black expanses of wavering shadow that did not belong in this dimension. They were beautiful, Meg had never seen angel wings like that before. She could see the suggestion of them with her demonic eyes, she had seen the charred remains of them on dead angels. But pulled between dimensions like this, tangible and growing more solid as Lucifer sunk his twisted grace into Castiel, Meg stood awed.

The room was cast in flickering light as Castiel struggled to pull from Lucifer’s hold, but his hands were sunk into Castiel’s vessel to the wrist, twisting, until he found the root and with a great heave Lucifer ripped the angel’s wings off. They burst in ash and cinder as they were ripped from his back, staining Lucifer’s hands black and dusting the floor at his feet. The angel wailed and toppled forward when Lucifer was no longer holding him up, body crumpling on itself and heaving as Castiel tried to turn his face into the floor and hide his shame.

Lucifer beckoned Meg forward, touching her cheek and staining her with the ash of the angel’s wings.

"Take him to Alistair."

-

They did not need to attempt prying the angel for information much longer when the other angels finally stepped forward to take up arms against the demon’s army. It turned out they had, in fact, found their loophole. A bastard Winchester child, not of both bloodlines of Winchester and Campbell, but strong enough to be used as a vessel. He had said yes to Michael, and the archangel made his presence known to Lucifer. The battle was set, two archangels walking the earth, and the demons were poised and impatient to wreak havoc upon Lucifer’s victory. Meg lamented that Azazel could not be witness to the fruition of decades, centuries, of planning and toil. But she was eager to carry on his work and prove herself worthy of being his protégé.


End file.
